Welcome To The Lair
by MARSHMELLOWTOASTIE
Summary: April has never been to the turtles' lair before and is not sure what to expect when she is invited over for a movie night.


Disclaimer- I don't own the TMNT. They are owned by Nickelodeon. I didn't create them. They were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I don't make any money from this fan fiction and I never will. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Note- This is based in the 2012 cartoon universe not long after April meets the turtles.

….…. … …. …. .. . . . …. .. … .

This was the first time that April had been invited over to the turtles' home to hang out and it was for a movie night. She had to admit that she'd been a bit apprehensive at first. Although they had saved her life and had been helping her find her father, she wouldn't say she was completely comfortable around the turtles. Also, knowing that they lived in a sewer hadn't helped her trepidation.

She was relieved when she arrived at the abandoned subway station they called "the lair" and realised that they did not live amongst the muck of the sewers like she'd first imagined.

The first movie they watched was an animated musical about talking animals that Mikey insisted they had to watch. She remembered the film from when she was a kid and had found it boring even back then. It wasn't high up on the list of movies she wanted to watch again and the others obviously had the same level of enthusiasm as she did. But after much pleading and puppy dog eyes, the others relented and Mikey put his movie on, cheering as the music began and cute woodland animals started jumping around the screen.

For someone who was so excited about the film, April was surprised to notice that Mikey spent very little time actually watching the movie. He spent most of the film ducking in and out of the kitchen, bringing everyone snacks and topping up their drinks every five minutes. She kept quiet about it though, seeing as none of the others said anything about this unusual behaviour; not even Raphael, who she assumed would be insulting his younger brother and switching movies by now. Instead, they all kept the movie on, making the occasional comment or observation while munching away on the popcorn and other snacks Mikey brought them.

By the end of the first movie April had lost track of how many times Mikey had refilled her glass and she was starting to feel the effect it was having on her bladder.

Raphael was the next to chose. He picked an action movie with lots of car chases, guns and women wearing bikinis even though they were nowhere near the beach. Honestly, she didn't expect anything else from him. He seemed to be living up to the image of the all brawn, no brain, sarcastic hot-head she'd had him pinned as from the first moment she saw him.

Half way through the second movie she was already crossing her legs, trying to hold it, knowing she would need to use the toilet soon. She shook her head when Mikey offered her another drink and some new food combination he'd created a minute ago in the kitchen.

"Hmm. You're right I can do better," he nodded and his face light up as he got an idea and then sprinted back to the kitchen.

"Is he always like this?" April asked.

"You mean annoying? Yeah," Raph answered, then shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"No, I mean with the food and drinks every two seconds."

"Uh no. That's a new one. Not that I mind, he's a pretty good cook," Raphael said while offering a piece of popcorn to his pet turtle sitting on his shoulder before turning his attention back to the screen.

Raphael sat in the beanbag with his eyes glued to the television. His face appeared to glow orange from the reflection of the flames on the TV screen. He looked enthralled as the main character navigated his way through a burning building while carrying an unconscious woman. An explosion on the screen caused Raph to shimmy closer, eyes wide with excitement. The main character was seen moments later jumping through a ninth story window. Debris and shrapnel were flying through the air around him as he by some miracle managed to land on the roof of the moving car his buddy had conveniently been driving below before slipping through the passenger's window and into his seat. He did all this while still carrying the unconscious woman, who didn't have a single scratch on her or hair out of place even though most of her clothing apart from the bare essentials had been burnt off in the explosion. The woman woke up and thanked her rescuer by kissing him passionately as they sped away and the credits started rolling.

At some point during the movie, Mikey must have given up on cooking and serving drinks because he was fast asleep by the time it was over. He was curled up on the couch, snoring and drooling onto Leonardo's shoulder. That plotless wonder probably would have put April to sleep too if she weren't about to pee her pants any second now. She alternated between crossing her legs, tapping her foot and squirming in her seat she was that bursting to go. Were she anywhere else she would have asked to use the toilet already. The reason she hesitated was that the turtles lived in a sewer. She didn't even know if they had a bathroom down here. She wondered if she would be able to excuse herself and use the toilet at one of the restaurants she'd seen nearby on the surface. Could she hold it that long?

"Mikey's asleep already? That's odd, he's usually the last one still awake. I guess I'll put him to bed," Leo announced as he scooped up his youngest brother and carried him off to his room.

"Thank goodness that garbage is over," Donnie exclaimed while taking the tape out of the player.

"You don't know what you're talking about. That's spike's favourite movie and he has great taste in movies." Raph got right up in his younger brothers face. Spike continued to contentedly munch away on his piece of popcorn, completely oblivious to the argument happening right in front him. "You've offended him now, look how upset he is." Raph held the tortoise up in front of Donnie's face.

April knew she would have to ask. She wouldn't make it all the way to the surface and then be able to find a public toilet in time.

Donnie was about to come back with an insult to his brother's inteligence when he was interupted.

"Donnie?"

The turtle turned to the human in surprise, having been so wrapped up in the argument that he'd forgotten she was there."Yeah April?"

"Do you have a toilet?"

"Sure it's…" he began to answer before being cut off by Raph.

"No of course not. We just pee on the floor if Splinter forgets to let us out," Raph interrupted snarkily.

The statement was followed by the most awkward silence in the history of the world. April hadn't meant it to sound like that. Although it was true that she had been worried that turtles who lived in a sewer might not have a bathroom. It seemed so offensive now that he'd put it like that. She felt a little ashamed.

If looks could kill, then Raph would have been a pile of ash on the floor at that moment. But he just smirked and pretended not to see his younger brother's death glare, knowing that Donnie wouldn't be able to get him back while April was around. Raph found Donnie's crush on the human both sad and completely hilarious at the same time. He was going to enjoy making Donnie feel as awkward as possible around this girl. He'd probably be able to get Mikey in on the fun too, as long as Leo didn't find out and ruin everything.

"Ignore him," Donnie ground out through gritted teeth, ducking his head away to hide how red his cheeks had gone out of both embarrassment and anger. He was going to kill Raph once April was gone. "The bathroom's up those steps behind you. The door at the end." He pointed the way to go and she quickly hopped up off the couch, heading toward the bathroom.

Finding the bathroom, April danced in one spot while she looked for the door lock. _'Why does the need to pee always get like a hundred times worse when trying to lock the bathroom door?'_ she whined to herself. She didn't know the answer to that question but what she did discover was that the need to pee gets a thousand times worse when you discover that there's no lock on the bathroom door at all. ' _No lock, seriously?_ '

April had no choice; she couldn't hold it any longer. She only just made it to the toilet in time.

She had just finished and was buttoning her shorts back up when the bathroom door swung open.

As they squealed in unison, she didn't know who looked more horrified, herself or Leo? Probably Leo.

He instantly turned away and brought his arm up to cover his eyes.

"I'm so sorry April. I had no idea you were in here. I didn't see anything," he blurted out as he backed out of the bathroom as quickly as he could.

A little shaken, April finished up and went to rejoin the others in front of the TV. The sight in front of her might have been comical were it not so terrifying. Raphael was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes while fending off blows from both Leonardo and Donatello. Not wanting to get too close to the scuffle, she could only hear snippets of what each was saying as they took turns growling at their brother in red.

"We pee on the floor? Why would you say that?"

"Why didn't you warn me she was in there?"

"She's gonna think we're animals."

"She's gonna think I'm a pervert."

"Are you purposely trying to embarrass me?"

"And me?"

Mikey made his way out of his bedroom and stood next to April, clutching his teddy bear.

"What happened?" he asked with a dramatic yawn, stretching his arms out wide.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time. I'm not going back to sleep any time soon with that racket. Want a drink?"

April and Mikey sat at the kitchen counter, each with a mug of hot chocolate while watching the scene in the living room continue to unfold and escalate in front of them.

"Are you going to do something to stop them?" She asked. As humorous as it was to watch, she was a little concerned for Raph.

"Nah, they'll stop when they've had enough. That or Master splinter will break them up and then they'll get punished." April couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a hint of mischief in the smile on Michelangelo's face.

"And what's the punishment?" She asked.

"Usually…" he paused to take a gulp of his drink, "doing the dishes," he grinned wickedly, nodding towards the bench, piled high with all the dirty bowls, pans, cups, plates and mugs he'd created while making so many snacks during the movie.

Everyone in the room froze as the door to the dojo slid open to reveal a stern faced Master Splinter. "Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael. This behaviour is unacceptable. The three of you will clean up the mess you have made in the living room and then the entire kitchen as well. You will then head into the dojo and do fifty flips each." Three sets of groans and one quiet snicker were the responses from his sons.

April left soon afterwards and Mikey went to bed. Snuggling under the blankets he tucked his teddy in next to him. He didn't need to strain his ears to hear the sound of his brothers complaining, arguing and placing blame on each other. He chuckled to himself.

"Dr. Prankenstein strikes again."

….….. … … . . .. . . . … .. . . . . . . . . . …. . . . .. . … …. ….. … …

It was supposed to be subtle but I don't know if I made it clear enough what Mikey's plan had been all along. If you have no idea what Mikey's prank was then I obviously need to work on my story telling skills. Please let me know in the review box so I can improve my writing. Even a quick review is greatly appreciated. If you were able to piece together what Prankenstein did then please let me know in your review as well.

Any other comments, feedback or observations whether positive or negative are appreciated.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
